akatsuki naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is trained by Zetsu in this version of the "Akatsuki Naruto" challenge found in my forum. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Here is the fourth in my challenge series, akatsuki Naruto! **

**Here is the challenge:**

**Summary: Naruto's sisters end up being used for the sealing. Alone on his sixth birthday he is found by an akatsuki member.**

**1. Naruto must be a guy and straight**

**2. Minato bashing, Kushina will slowly come around**

**3. darker naruto**

**4. Naruto must be trained by the person**

**5. must be a harem**

**That's the challenge, let me know if you are interested in taking it!**

**Okay, I am making Naruto be trained by Zetsu, just because I have not seen a lot of fics where he is trained by him.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had just gotten bed on the morning of his sixth birthday. He went downstairs and raided the kitchen to get some cerial to eat. He was the only one in the house on his sixth birthday while the twins were being celebrated at the kyuubi festival.

Naruto really didn't care about that. He was used to being left alone on his birthdays, or any other day for that matter.

When Naruto left the house later, he walked bast a busy street. He did not care what the civilians said about him whether it was to his face or not. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always just be the pathetic brother of the Jinchuriki twins.

Naruto was okay with all of this. He was fine with the names, people trying to use him, and people ignoring him. He was too used to it to have any of it bother him enough to get worked up about. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

**In the earth...**

Zetsu had been sent out by the Akatsuki to check on the Jinchuriki twins and make sure they weren't made too strong. From what he saw, the twins wouldn't be a problem because of their arrogance, the brother, on the other hand, had limitless potential.

The brother could school his emotions, control his chakra output, and even make shadow clones by the dozen to train with at such a young age.

Zetsu hated working for the Akatsuki. They always treated him like dirt, but he couldn't just leave, due to the fact that the Akatsuki created him. He owed them a debt, or so he had thought before this mission. Before the mission, Pein and Tobi had been discussing ways to get rid of this Zetsu and bring in a new one, as this one seemed to be weaker than the rest of them.

What they didn't know, was that Zetsu had perfect chakra control, meaning that he could mask himself to even the rinnengan, get into a village's sensor system, transform into another person, or even stop his tenketsu from being closed by Byakugan users.

This gave Zetsu the edge he had needed to slip out of the Akatsuki base undetected, and leave for his next mission, the one place no one who thought that he had quit the Akatsuki would look.

It just so happened that there was another reason that he wanted to stay in Konoha, it was because he could hide anywhere. There were so many trees, wooden floors, and the stone monuments. These were all perfect hiding spots for Zetsu.

More important than the hiding spots, was the fact that in Konoha, Zetsu could see everything from the hot springs to the hokage's office. This had let him spy on the Namikaze boy and his family for the past two days. What he saw in the boy was pure, untapped potential in its truest most unused state.

Zetsu decided that today was the day that he would approach Naruto with an offer. He would train Naruto in all of his ways, and Naruto would help him stay hidden from the Akatsuki in return.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," Zetsu said, "my name is Zetsu. I have come with an offer."

"What is the offer you are talking about?" Naruto asked while secretly fingering his kunai he had hidden in his pants (not that one, get your mind out of the gutter).

"I am offering to train you in all of my ways." Zetsu said.

"What do you get in return?" Naruto asked, while he slowly dropped the kunai back into its hiding spot.

"Simple," Zetsu started, "you hide me from my former employers, the akatsuki. You won't have to do much, just don't tell anyone that I am here, and I will be safe."

Naruto was still suspicious of the offer, but decided that he would probably die if he didn't take it. "I agree to your terms." Naruto finally said after a few moments of thinking over the pros and cons.

"Good, today we will start with an assessment on your abilities. You have to avoid getting hit by me for three hours." Zetsu stated.

Naruto immediately tensed and jumped back, knowing that Zetsu meant right then. Naruto immediately started thinking of ways to avoid him. _Okay, I saw how he came out of the ground back there, so he probably can travel and see above the ground while he is there, so staying still isn't an option. I may be able to avoid him if I keep moving for the three hours, but I don't have that kind of stamina. What if I moved through the treebranches? Would having to move from the trees into the ground and back up slow him down? If so, I may be able to jump from tree to tree, and slow him down this way, only one way to find out._

Naruto jumped into the air immediately after finishing that train of thought, due to the fact that he would have gotten hit if he didn't. He spun around in midair, sure to land on a branch, and kicked off of it, using the branch and his chakra to boost his momentum.

Zetsu was immediately impressed as soon as he saw this, as he figured out why Naruto had done it. _He figured out that it would take longer for me to move im trees than It would in the ground, and he is putting so much distance in each jump, so as to not waste his stamina. If it goes on this way, I may just lose this assessment._

Zetsu decided, about an hour and a half later, after Naruto had managed to stay out of his range so well, to see how Naurto dealt with sudden changes.

Zetsu found Naruto again and, instead of moving behind him like he would have before, jumped right in front of Naruto. Naruto quickly used a shadow clone and substitution to avoid being hit. He then kicked Zetsu to the ground and leapt off again.

Zetsu thought _Clever brat, using me as a board to jump off of, and the kick disoriented enough to give him another headstart. I will have to find him again, but that will take a good while._

Naruto kept jumping through the air nonstop for about forty more minutes before Zetsu finally caught up to him. Zetsu was right behind him, but was having trouble hitting Naruto due to the blonde's evasionary tactics. Naruto used everything at his disposal: Shadow clones, kunai, substitution, bunshin, and even flashbangs. It was extremely hard to hit someone who kept disorienting him each time he got in close.

It was on two hours and fifty minutes by the time Zetsu caught Naruto using a wood clone and a substitution at the same time Naruto used the shadow clone substitution maneuver.

"Good work," Zetsu said, "I was going about chuunin level and I still couldn't hit you. You have some unorthodox methods, but the ninja world is a whatever works type of place. You also have impressive analytic abilities, to be able to figure out the speed and timing of the technique after only seeing it once. You also used the speed and timing to figure out a weakness to my ability, not many people have the ability to see the weaknesses of it. Some of your skills could use a lot of work, like improvising in the middle of battle, towards the end you became a one trick pony, and then you were easy to catch. But, I have a feeling this is going to be fun training with you."

This training continued for six years.

**Done! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is my Akatsuki Naruto story's second chapter! I am updating as much as possible right now. Please enjoy!**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Neglect, violence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff except for the stuff that I do own.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had finally graduated the academy about a month ago and been put onto a team. He had graduated at the middle of his class because he had disguised himself as a gennin level all of these years.

Naruto had gained a lot of Zetsu's skills in training. He had gained the ability to use wood style a couple of years ago. He had also gained Zetsu's true transformation and disguise abilities. These allowed him to hide his chakra levels from any sensors.

Naruto was about Jonnin level in everything and he could fight a Kage level if the field was to his advantage, he couldn't beat them, though.

Naruto was on a team with his twin sisters and their jonnin sensei had gotten the order from the Hokage to focus on the twins.

Naruto didn't care about that; he had already gotten training from Zetsu and continually got better training.

The twins had always liked him and paid attention to him, even after his parents ignored him.

The twins had noticed that Naruto was growing more aloof in the last eight years to the point he seemed like he was just a stranger living with them, and even the stranger was more involved.

Naruto now wore a black sweatshirt with a grey dress shirt under it. He wore jeans that had holes in them and sneakers.

He also had seals on his arms that would pull out his swords.

Naruto had started practicing Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu six years ago.

Naruto was a natural prodigy in everything that he did.

The sad part about that fact was that only the twins noticed that fact, everyone else just ignored it.

They had taken a trip to wave to help the country. The twins were now worried, their sensei had forced them to leave Naruto behind and get out of there. The twins had managed to break free of their sensei and get back a few hours after they had left.

The twins rushed to wave and were shocked at what they found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking along the path to wave and had gotten into the country with the client without anyone noticing anything.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard the sound of an incoming sword and pushed Tazuna to the side.

A clang of swords was heard a few seconds later after Zabuza had struck out at him.

Naruto pushed Zabuza away and moved back so that he could guard the client.

Another person came in and Naruto suddenly realized that there was a partner with Zabuza.

Naruto cursed and blocked as many senbon as he could before he was hit.

Naruto ended up getting hit by about five, but they were all non-fatal.

Naruto knew that he was at a disadvantage and decided to attack with a true clone distracting the partner of Zabuza.

Naruto continually clashed with Zabuza and then sucker punched him before he smashed his sword into Zabuza's gut.

Zabuza coughed up blood and moved back in order to unstick the sword.

Zabuza's apprentice saw and tried to help, only to be slashed through diagonally.

Zabuza noticed this and noticed that his apprentice was down and tried to rush at Naruto, only to be stopped a few seconds later.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Naruto asked before kicking him away.

Zabuza went flying and barely caught himself a few minutes later.

When Zabuza looked up to fight Naruto, he noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where are you looking?" Naruto's voice asked from behind.

Zabuza spun around and barely blocked the sword slash that came at him.

He wasn't expecting the kunai to cut him in the ribs though.

Zabuza coughed up blood and went down again.

He looked up in fear before racing to Haku and running away.

"Pathetic, if that is all that Kiri has, it is worse off than I thought." Naruto said with a smirk.

However, when he turned around, he lost that smirk as he noticed three chakra signatures that he hadn't noticed before.

"Huh, how long have you three been here?" Naruto said.

The three signatures came out of the tree to be revealed as his team, and he used that word lightly, especially for Kakashi's case, he had just left Naruto to die.

Kakashi had a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he demanded, "How did you get so strong?"

"I trained; did you honestly think that I would be so pathetic?" Naruto said with a sneer on his face.

Kakashi started charging up a Raikiri and said, "I will ask one last time. Where did you get that power, there is no way that you got it on your own."

Naruto smirked and said, "What, are you mad that I am stronger than you are?"

Kakashi lunged at Naruto with a roar at that.

Naruto saw it coming and pushed Kakashi's hand into the ground where he wasn't able to use the Raikiri and the jutsu slowly lost its charge.

"If you were at your prime and still training, you would have been able to beat me." Naruto admitted.

Naruto then kicked Kakashi away.

"However, as you are now, I will win fifty times out of fifty." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi started to get back up when Naruto finished his sentence.

"You have not trained, nor are you in your prime. You have been on a downward spiral since before the Kyuubi attack, living off of your fame and hoping, no, praying that everyone would back off and no one would realize just how weak you are, how little strength that you have." Naruto said.

Kakashi roared with fury and tried lunging at him, only to be blockaded by wind.

"It's a jutsu of my own creation. The wind style: wind prison. Unlike the water prison, it allows the person to breathe, however, the person has no chance of escape since they get cut every time that they try to." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"I will leave you there for the night to cool off and these two will decide your fate, beware, I have a feeling that they will be worse than I am when it comes to you." Naruto said, pointing at his gob smacked sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

Naruto didn't want to talk, the twins were too surprised to talk, Tazuna was drinking too heavily, and Kakashi was muted by the wind surrounding him, he couldn't even shout.

Kakashi looked like a charbroiled skeleton by that point. He had tried to use a fire style jutsu in his insanity and then the prison had started enclosing on him as he tried to cut it, leaving him in the worst spot that he had ever been in.

Whenever they got to Tazuna's house, they were greeted kindly by a woman named Tsunami that was in her mid-twenties.

Of course, she only greeted the three gennin nicely, as well as her dad. Once she found out that their sensei had left one of his students to die and just ran off, she tried to stab him, apparently, she had been taught how to protect herself and others by a man called Kaiza.

When she heard that the two gennin were in charge of Kakashi's fate, she gave them several ideas that they would put into use against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a day since that happened and it was finally time to decide Kakashi's fate.

"Kakashi, the twins have decided your fate." Naruto said with a smirk on his face at the thought of Kakashi getting what he deserved.

Narumi came up, always being the more outspoken of the two, and said, "Kakashi Hatake, you are hereby charged with trying to leave our brother and teammate to die, how do you plead?"

Kakashi said nothing and just spit at their feet.

Natsumi didn't take kindly to that and kicked him in his stomach, bringing him to his knees before him.

Naruto sweatdropped at the scene and thought, 'note to self: never get on the bad side of these two.'

Natsumi finished his sentence and said, "Kakashi, you are hereby stripped of your authority on this mission and you will have your chakra sealed for the rest of it. You will also have to stay outside of the house and find your own food. You now have a restraining order on you, so you cannot get close to the client, the client's daughter, us, or Naruto. You will also have your mouth sealed so you cannot tell anyone about this. We will cut off your tongue at the end of the mission."

With that, they put a seal on him that sealed off his chakra, and then they sealed off his knowledge of the location of the client, and they sealed off the knowledge of his precious jutsu.

They then went back inside for a warm seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up later that night and tried to use his jutsu, only to remember his punishment and scowl before trying to go back, but not remember where the place was.

Kakashi scowled and looked around for some food, knowing that it was going to be a long time before he ate something if he didn't hunt for it himself.

**Done! The next chapter will be their training, hope that you enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**Harem lord, out!**


End file.
